The Downward Spiral
by EffigyofEnlightment
Summary: Goten is in love with his best friend, while trunks falls for a woman he just meets, goten will hit bottom on this downward spiral but will he comeout?, warning later chaps have explicit, sex, m on m/ m on f, drugs, etc. Trunks X OC
1. Chapter 1

The Downward Spiral

Chapter I

by: Infinity

* * *

Time is only an illusion of what we really know is true our souls are infinite and everlasting I know this because I had to deal with a lifetime of self doubt pity and self destruction. Who am I you ask? well i am a hybrid human and another race called saiyans, I wont go into detail about what I am now but where does my tale begin where does the story start? and where does it end? I know the answers but you will have to wait to discover my tale. So lets go to the beginning where all started with who else but my best friend in the whole world Trunks Briefs, the now president of the Capsule Corporation another human-saiyan hybrid.

It was a beautiful day the sun was setting the clouds were a foray of oranges, reds, purples, and pinks. A truly breathtaking sight it would have been if my eyes were not busy peering at the beautiful boy in front of me staring at his shining lavender locks, whisking on his bright pearlescent blue eyes just sent shivers down my spine, of course I can never say any of this aloud what do you think I am stupid? I know my trunks i know he wouldn't care that I'm gay of course but we've been best friends since childhood and I wouldn't want to change that by being selfish. We spent the entire day sparring and then we went for a dip I caught a fish as big as I am, and a black eye. I feel like drowning in his eyes when I see him, I know I can always fight my urges although the more I see you the harder it gets, believe me you have no idea how hard it is wrestling and trying to pin a man when all you can think of is tasting his sweet lips letting him have you in every way, I know it's not right to think of a friend this way, but the heart plays by it's own rules this is my curse my own demise the one thing that could make even a super saiyan tremble I clutch my pain like a crown, desperate for control, It defines me, it confines me, I'm desperate for control and im sinking deeper in his eyes my saiyan heart is hard to confine to deny but I must for me for trunks for everyone.

"chibi?" I know I know I can't tell him it's just hard "chibi?" oh shit how long has he been talking "huh trunks?" I finally blurt out knowing if I pretend to hear whatever it was hes talking about I never would. "Where have you been ten off in your own world again" he says with his dry sarcastic tone I can only reply with with the tedious and unwitting " I guess what were you saying?" I feel paralyzed by his eyes I can feel his eyes like daggers on my soul " you didn't hear anything I said you didn't hear my conversation on my cell with my mother? well anyway come on ten we gotta go home" I manage to say "OK" before letting my body move away with him towards the capsule corp. while my soul felt like it stayed behind still staring at his eyes god this curse is going to kill me isn't it.

Hmm something must be wrong with goten he seemed pretty out it, I wonder whats wrong with him He was just staring at me the whole time, I wonder if maybe I did something wrong, I don't want to ruin a good thing we've been best friends forever, maybe I'll ask him whats wrong, or maybe he just needs a girlfriend I can probably set it up i am Trunks Briefs, it's not a stretch to think I can get any girl I want and I know I can get him anyone too that's it ill set him up on a date that should cheer him up If I know goten.

That was when it happened an event so unexpected It would shock my world forever after almost blurting out my love for trunks at our little sparring session we landed at capsule corp greeted by bulma who still had the beauty of a young woman for someone in her fifties even though she smoked, and by vegeta trunks' father the saiyan prince, vegeta isn't the most welcoming person by any stretch of the imagination, in fact you could say he was downright coldhearted but you could never deny how much he loved his family although he may show it in strange ways, he and my father whose name is goku for some reason he calls him kakarott have had this rivalry since before I was even born. But everything seemed normal until we sensed it a strange ki coming in quickly it wasn't very strong however it was extremely fast It was strange very strange until we saw it a little meteor no it was a small sphere a tiny space ship that landed in front of capsule corp. in a crater it created, to say I was not expecting this is an understatement.

What I saw scared me it was a small ship heading towards my home at capsule corp. I told my mother to find cover but my father told us not to worry, why I have no idea he never lets on whats going in that mind of his the ship lands and creates a crater in the street in front of capsule corp. luckily no cars were around to see this the door of the pod opened and a woman left the ship her beauty could go unmatched to anyone on this planet it was a sight I watched as she sat up and exited the ship she was a sight, she full plump lips dark brown eyes like goten and my father, she was a brunette with short and spiky hair she wore one of the scouters my father had when he came to this planet she was definitely well defined delicious curves a perfect body strong toned not too muscular but she was strong, she wore the saiyan armor my father had once only it was smaller curved more to her body she had a tail rapped around her waist, god was she beautiful. she left the pod and hovered out of the crater walking past me she turned and looked at me she said "what are you looking at boy" she kept moving until she was standing face to face with my father then she did something I wouldn't have expected from such a strong woman she knelt before my father bowed her head and said "Prince Vegeta i've finally found you"

Trunks is practically drooling over this woman I don't know who she is but I'm less shocked that she's here than I am feeling angry that trunks is so interested in this woman it made me want to throw up thinking of my trunks with this woman making love to him in the spot I should be my rightful place by his side seemed to be slipping away, not like I haven't seen him with women before but he's never been this into them.

My father looked stunned to see this woman he finally speaks "I know you but from where, I cannot remember, I know however you are a pure saiyan there is something familiar about you though, our race is gone I may still be the prince of all saiyans but do not kneel before me that is not my way anymore"

she rises "yes sire, and yes you do know who I am you knew my father however he was only a low class his name was raditz he left me when I was a young girl only about 5 at the time when he went to meet my uncle kakarott but he never returned I spent years searching for my father realizing I never would find him until I learned of the demise of frieza at saiyan hands and I knew it must have been you prince vegeta so I came in search of you and found out about this planet earth" that seemed like a mouthful for her to say but she never looked more beautiful and i know now she is a saiyan a pure one in fact, but wait did she say her uncle was kakarott which is what my father calls goku? so that means she is goten's cousin?

I heard it but I couldn't understand my father killed frieza and kakarott is what vegeta calls him, if my dad is her uncle that means I'm related to her?

as I pondered on these new findings Vegeta spoke again "yes I remember, you are that pathetic weakling raditz daughter Daika, kakarott killed your father the people of this world call him Goku" she seemed boiling with anger "But how could that be kakarott should have died my father was stronger he was a weakling why are you living with these pitiful earthlings what is going on" she spat he simply replied "hn you will never understand I'm not the cold prince anymore I have a family they may only be half saiyan but even my daughter could defeat you and she's only 12 and not even trained, you are the one who is pathetic as pathetic as I was when came to this world, kakarott the weakling 3rd Class defeated frieza not I compared to him I am nothing anymore still I am a super saiyan and though I may despise you I'm glad another of our proud people have survived now get out of my sight and go be with your baka cousin and your uncle." he looked sad yet also had that fire that could only come from vegeta she turned to face me and pressed a button on her scouter"I see prince vegeta and this pathetic one is my "cousin"? he has a power level of only 9 I could defeat him with my hands tied behind my back"

She is staring at goten she may not have a clue but she is fiery and I like it, she begins to say something but my father cuts her off "goten show her your full power" he spat goten nodded then began to power up as I watch her face turn to shock as the numbers move in her scouter rapidly shes in awe of gotens power her scouter explodes as he transforms but even her though she looks shocked she still looks so amazingly beautiful to me its crazy "Is this to much for you well im not even at full strength" goten laughed "In fact trunks, vegeta, my dad, and my brother are all much more powerful than me so i think your in last place cuz" he continued to laugh she just pushed a bang back and said "You may have me beaten in strength and power but don't call me cuz"

"what are you gonna do about it cuz come on lets go to meet your uncle ok hes the strongest person in the universe" he can't stop laughing im still entranced by her beautiful dark eyes "fine whatever let's go" she spat as they flew off

I sighed well I guess I have a new member of the family hmmm at least taking her to meet dad will get her away from my trunks right?

* * *

Well there is chapter 1 please review and share your thoughts and criticisms of it I hope the characters aren't too OOC, there is only going to be one or two more OC's but only daika has a major role the others are just minor minor characters to push the story along please review and I hope you will enjoy the story


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

* * *

"Fuckk daika keep it up yeah just like that yess right there fuckk" trunks gasped trying to catch his breath he was writhing in pleasure he did not want it to end she grew impatient "hurry up trunks finish" "im cumming im cumming fuckk" she got off him and looked at him coldly she then spoke "I said wake up brat" she said in vegeta's voice he looked confused then sat up in bed he was sweating, his shorts were wet and his father was looking at him in disgust "I said wake the fuck up and go to your stupid classes before I do something you will regret NOW!" he looked at the clock it was noon it was all a dream as he shook himself out of his daze he got up and took a cold shower his father laughed, trunks just tried to shake his fantasy from him today is going to be a long day.

"HI!! I'm goku what's your name" he said as he reached out as he grabbed the young woman's hand his son replied before she had a chance to "dad this is daika shes your niece here get to know each other" goten said as he walked towards the house leaving his father and his so called "cousin" to talk. she came forward as he looked at her confused "I have a niece? does chichi have a brother or sister I don't know about?" she looked at the man who killed her father dumbfounded she uncurled her tail from around her waist to show him "no you moron I'm the daughter of raditz your brother the man you killed", he looked confused then smiled "Ohh your a saiyan too well its nice to meet you daika, but I didn't kill your father?" she looked at him quizzically "what do you mean kakarott?" she asked "well it's true i just held him their picollo killed him and me too now that I think about it" she looked confused and just sighed "whatever, do you want to train me seeing as how everyone on the goddamn planet is a fucking super saiyain I could use it" he just looked up happily "SURE!!" in the way only goku can.

I was finally done with my classes for the day and decided I might as well go over to goten's place maybe I could get to see daika I smiled at that thought and flew faster smirking more and more as I drew closer there it is the son dwelling my best friends home I land outside his window and see him just lying on his bed napping, hmm chibi still looks like a child sometimes i knock on his window and he jumps then stares at me then he comes opens the window letting me in "Hey chibi whats up" i say patting him on the head "oh nothing how was it?" "oh it was fine im sure I aced it" he smiled at me "thats good trunks" i was distracted as I heard a female grunting and gotens dad panting I listen with my saiyan hearing "Yeah daika your right you need a lot of practice but your form is perfect your a great fighter well just have to train you to get on to our level" for the first I saw her smile and I was entranced in her again she was amazingly beautiful goten must have noticed I was paying my attention to her cause he seemed kind of upset "you still their trunks?" "she's beautiful isn't she chibi" "what? who?" "her" he pointed out the window he just shrugged "I guess trunks, do you like her?" I replied "I think I more than like her goten I can't stop looking in her eyes I feel something for her 'ten from the moment I saw her I guess I sound silly huh?"

I guess I sound silly huh?" I sank my heart ached for him but now I was sure of it my fantasies need to be put away and I need to be there for him as.. just a friend "no trunks it's not at all silly in fact it sounds like your in love" he just sat next to me on my bed and sighed "you know chibi I think your right I think I love her what should I do I've never even spoken to her shes older than gohan how am I supposed to get her to love me back?" I smiled at him and put an arm around him "don't worry trunks just get to know her once she knows you I know she won't be able to stay away!" I don't know why, I should be happy for my best friend but I don't I feel like I have a hole in my heart that only he can fill but I can't tell him not now he's in love and not with me that hurt the most as if painful spikes were shooting through my chest "now go trunks go talk to her" I said still holding back my tears waiting for him to leave "Thanks chibi your the best friend I ever had I love you" i choke "love you too now go get her" it's true but so much more than you'll ever know. I hear him leave the front door and finally alone I break down and cry on my pillow "Why trunks why me why do I love you so much!"

"come on uncle kakarott give me everything you've got stop holding back I'm ready" goku just sneered "OK but first power up to your very limit" she did and he had to admit she was much better she could almost give goten a run for his money in his base form that is she hadn't transformed yet but he had see the fire she's very close to breaking through "alright now do you want me to my limits in my base or beyond?" "NO I want you at your maximum I want to see your super saiyan 3 i've heard about!" "fine then but the power will overwhelm you I'll show you the power but I can't fight you in that form yet at your current max I could kill you with a simple ki blast here goes AGGGHH" he screams as he powers up his hair grows long his eyebrows disappear his voice is deeper she was stunned "Oh my god your power it's incredible I've never felt anything like that it it's unreal!" she gasped he powered down to his base she then caught her breath "I will become a supersaiyan by the end of the day I promise you kakarott now power up to your maximum in that form and let's go" he did so "come on then let's do it" he laughed and they flew at each other top speed.

I watched trapped in her fire-like eyes as she fought goku at her max shes was outclassed completely by him yet she never gave up she fought with such passion, and such grace It was amazing I've never seen anything like her she was so beautiful then I hear "kakarott give me everything you've got OK I will become a super saiyan" he obliged floating back he powered up to his base form maximum and pulled his arms back "KA" wait a minute he could kill her at that power NO! "ME" oh shit "Goku you'll kill her" "stay out of this boy" she yelled at him "HA" a large glowing blue orb was forming in his hands "Please goku NO!" "ME" and then as the orb grew to its largest "HA" he pushed it out the blew orb took fire in a massive beam of energy I did the only thing I could think of I powered up to super saiyan and flew down to where she was as fast as I could but before I could move a ki blast hit me coming from her direction he looked shocked as he watched her grab the kamehameha wave being pushed back by the power she couldnt gain control I watched dumbfounded as she lost it her eyes turned white as she screamed only to be replaced by green irises, mixing with her now standing golden hair her power skyrocketed to that of my own she finally flicked the blast back at goku he powered up quickly to super saiyan having the advantage over her again he flicked the blast away with ease and powered down I watched in amazement with him as we both saw it the first female super saiyan panny is gonna be so jealous.

I powered down then looked at the two men gawking at me then I looked at the son of vegeta "What? you like what you see boy?" he just gasped he must be at a loss for words then my uncle came down "that's fantastic sweetie you are probably the strongest women on this planet now except for maybe 18 but I don't know if that counts" he gave me a hug and I felt pretty embarrassed that this sappy goob is my uncle "OK first off don't call me sweetie, and please get off me uncle" he smiled down at me "OK how bout some food you hungry" I nodded I was actually quite hungry after this workout today it had been our most intense of this week since I came here "how bout you trunks hungry?" the boy told him that he was and I started walking back to my uncles home when he said "Hey where you going it's this way my son gohan got home today with his family from their trip, they wanted to meet you so we're all having dinner at their house" OK sow now I get to meet the bookworm cousin I've been hearing about great, when we reached cousin's house strangely it seemed to be right next to my uncle's house I guess poor cousin couldn't be too far away from mommy and daddy how cute..ughh sometimes these people give me a headache.

"DAD!! so good to see you, trunks how you doing is this your new girlfriend behind you there" gohan said winking at me and before I could reply she spat "No he's not I'm your cousin good to meet you" she said dryly "hmm my cousin is that true dad?" "yes son you remember when you were 4 or 5 and raditz came and took you away before you trained with picollo?" "Of course dad how could I forget but what does that have to do with anything?" "Well as you know son raditz and I were brothers this is Daika she is the daughter of raditz and your cousin" "Oh I guess that makes sense well hey come on in make yourselves at home I'll wake pan to see you guys" he turned to the stairs and yelled "BABY COME DOWN STAIRS WE'VE GOT COMPANY" videl walked downstairs "Goku, Trunks so good to see you" she said giving us each a hug I'm still staring to much at Daika and she seems to be noticing but for some reason now she doesn't seem to mind to much don't get me wrong shes not flirting with her eyes to me or nothing but at least shes not screaming at me anymore, then I notice it for the first time she may have that fire but I can see some pain or sadness in their too, she was standing in the corner arms folded legs crossed over one another in her training GI that seemed way to big for her this is my only chance I walk over to her till we're face to face and before I say what I was about to she cuts me off "what do you want trunks?" it hit me off guard "hmm glad you didn't call me boy this time, but are you OK D?" "fine" i furrowed my brow i knew what she was doing "you don't have to lie to me come on lets go somewhere private to talk" strangely enough she didn't say a thing just followed arms crossed, face in a frown when we reached the living room I sat down on the sofa she stayed standing "What what do you want trunks?" "sit down D" she did it was a bit off to me I couldn't place what was wrong she was sitting on the chair near the couch legs crossed arms still folded though she tried to look her normally fiery angry self her eyes gave her away I could tell she was wither in pain or sad "please

tell me what is wrong" he asked he saw right through me the truth is I haven't felt myself in awhile it's being around these people they are just so nice what do you expect me to do be happy and live happily with the people that murdered my father they forced me a 5 year old girl to grow up with no one but myself in space, they would never understand what I've felt my entire life the pain the betrayal the disappointment the loneliness, I wasn't always alone in fact I had more then a couple men to please me whenever I wished but It was never good enough I wanted my father back I didn't want that pain anymore and where am I now living like a weak earthling with a family that either cares or is good at pretending to care about me and I'm still miserable "It's nothing" I said to him lie it's not OK not at all I've been through more in my life than this pampered son of a prince could ever understand try losing your father at 5, try sleeping with man after man at the space station just to try and quell your breaking heart, try having a sleazy pilot's abortion "It's certainly not nothing please just trust me and talk to me" I snap "TRUST YOU!, how could I ever trust you your father the prince of our people let my father die" he snapped back "I am not vegeta what did you want him to do I know what happened when our father died mine was on a planet a year away from reaching earth!"

away from reaching earth!" I snapped back at her and then something happened she walked away from me going upstairs I walk after her, she sticks her hand out in my direction "p-please don't" she said and I realized it her walls were down I could feel how vulnerable she was at this moment and I came to her putting my arm around her she wanted to get away but I wouldn't let her and then I noticed she was crying...

TBC

* * *

Alright well here's chapter 2 I hope somebody reviews and I hope someone enjoys my story I'm gonna keep writing even if no one reads it, btw I decided to keep the full blooded saiyan tradition Daika is a pun on Daikons which are radishes which radish is the pun for radditz so I thought that would be a fitting vegetable pun for the daughter of radditz. anyway please review even a negative review would be great im always trying to improve my writing techniques, peace I don't know how many chapters this will be but seeing as where I am in the story could be quite a few


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

by:DISCLAIMER: explicit drug usage/ explicit cheers references

* * *

she was crying I held her close to my body "hey hey everything's gonna be OK everything's gonna be ok just tell me whats happening don't be afraid just talk to me please" I need to get her somewhere quieter so we can talk in peace I can here gohan and goku talking in the kitchen from here "come with me" she followed me to gohan and videl's room I sit down and she sit's next to me god those eyes she was still trying to hide her sobs "just let it all out tell me everything i'll just listen" I try comforting her "I can't do this anymore OK" she finally said "do what?" "this trying to make everyone think I'm so hard that I have no emotion i can't be here anymore you people are just reminding me how alone I truly am" she got up to leave I grabbed her arm I knew I couldn't let her "trunks, please" "you don't have to be alone D you don't I didn't want to say this yet but I really...like you, I don't want you to leave please give us all a chance let us into your big heart and let someone else care about you I know you think these people just murdered your father but honestly goku never met him before, he just shows up kidnaps kidnaps his son and threatens to kill all people on earth including his wife now if that was you would you have held back I know that just knowing why he was killed can't help you deal with the loss of your father but we are here for you I am here for don't just run away from your feelings anymore embrace them" she looked at me trying to let all that I told her sink in "but... wait you like me?" "more than you could imagine D and if you let me I will always be their for you" she continued staring at my eyes like she was trying to find out if I was lying.

and if you let me I will always be their for you" I just looked at him I wanted to know he meant what he said I don't know if I have any feelings for him but their is only one way to find out I guess just let go I pushed him onto the bed he looked at me quizzically I have to admit he is pretty cute, and i've never seen a man with lavender hair I jump on the bed on top of him "what are you doing?" he asked I sighed then I began what I had planned to do I curved myself down to him I tilted my head he did the same then our lips met my eyes were closed he seemed a bit tense his lips are so soft i nibble the bottom lip just a bit till he opened his mouth slightly giving me my opening i shoot my tongue through his lips and ran it along his tongue he finally relaxed moving his tongue around my own it was intoxicating as our tongues danced around each other I had my answer I had feelings for him as well for the first time in my life since I was little I didn't feel alone if only for this our lips parted we each were panting heavily on each other "D! I- uh I" "I know trunks I think I like you too" "really!" "not if you get that excited" he pouted it was kinda cute I laughed maybe this planet won't be so terrible after all " hey are you guys up here? ohhh" suddenly I noticed im still on top of trunks I quickly get off and so does he "what were you guys doing on our bed?" trunks spoke before I could say something "sorry videl I guess I didn't notice this was your room" she shrugged " well at least you guys didn't do it in pan's room ready for dinner" both of our saiyan appetites made us agree in unison, I think I'd like to get to know trunks a little better but for now I haven't eaten in over a day which for a saiyan even a female saiyan is not good.

Christ did she kiss me or did I subconsciously kiss her? either way it was amazing I can't believe I've only known her a week it feels like i've always known her it could be that her blood is similar to goku and goten but I think it's deeper than that I'm in love with her and I know she is at least beginning to feel the same about me. I feel as though my heart is filling a hunger that went unnoticed for all these years a hole slowly closing I cant even describe. She can eat almost as much as goku probably due to her being a full blooded saiyan even shoveling food in her mouth she was amazingly alluring and beautiful, we were talking about something small dinner talk i guess I wasn't even paying attention I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss I can't wait until we're alone again I can't wait to tell goten.

It was raining but I kept walking down the sidewalk of a West City street my face wet from rain hiding the tears I couldn't help but continually shed a dirty old man walked up to me "If you buy me a 40 I'll tell you a joke" "no thanks" I keep walking I finally reach my destination Paul's it wasn't the nicest bar in the city in fact it was a bit of a shithole but it was quiet for a bar which may not be great for paul but it's perfect for me I sit down at the bar and the bartender gus comes over to me "hey norm how you doin?" I don't like to give out my name and I was a fan of the show cheers so I tell them that is my name "you look like shit norm you want a drink on me?" "White Russian" "sure now tell me whats up you look like you've been crying norm? are you ok?" "I'm ruining my life gus and I have no control over it" "damn here you go buddy so what happened?" " I fell in love" "well what's so bad about that?" "Well first off gus I fell in love with my best friend who is also a man OK that's whats so bad about it" "damn well son i don't know much but I do know this the heart is the strangest organ and it knows what it wants if your heart is telling you something you have to go for it even if it doesn't work unless you try you'll always know you tried If you don't you will always wonder what if and even if he rejects you you wont have to wonder what if for the rest of your life, you understand norm?" "I think so gus" as I downed my 2nd white russian "can i get another, but anyway if he rejects me hes my best friend I don't want to lose him?" "well norm that's just something you have to decide either live your life holding this big secret in your heart about your best friend only for it all to blow up in your face or get it out of the way sooner either way if what you told me about him is true you'll be hurt either way but you never know he might love you back he might be going through the same thing you are now just a though. here you go" handing me another glass I down it "well I've got a lot to think about gus I'll see you later" I threw some cash down on the bar well more than enough "Thanks Mr. Peterson and good look" I shot them the peace sign the old drunk looked at him "later norm" and he fell back asleep on the bar.

Yes I listened to gus but I can't go through with it not yet it's painful enough as it is without him in my life at all I don't know if I could deal with it I remembered something suddenly and got out my phone I dialed went down the list there it is James I called him "Hello?" "Hey Bro" I said into the phone "Shit ten man how you been Christ I aint seen you in a while whats up" "You wanna hang out man?" "sure thing you still party?" "No but I wanna get back into it what you got?" "come on ten its me what don't I got" "right ill head over their now" "sure thing man later" before I hang up I hear him sniff really loud then grunt I hear "MMM YEAH" then I head over their maybe a little dro will help me relax and not think about it at least I hope.i look around and then fly off down to a small suburb of west city where james lived and landed, James has become sort of a party animal since high school where he trunks and i used to expand our minds in the woods he now did anything he could just to get high, true I thought it was pathetic yet I to was now walking to his how to drown my aching heart with chemicals to ease the pain, to give up finally.

I opened the door "Look at this motherfucker" "SHIT Goten bro how you been" he gave me a hug it had been along time jeffrey as always was sitting on the couch eyes glazed over he probably moved the most I've seen in years as he lifted his arm up a bit and said "yo" I'll get him up "Hey jeffy" I sit next to him and kiss him on the cheek "fuckin dick goten god fuckin cocksucker" that did it I just laughed he was storming towards the kitchen lightin' up another bowl "well that got him up finally you know ten i haven't seen him move like that since highschool" we laughed reminiscing of our high school days "so I see you guys haven't changed much james what's new with you?" I can't stop laughing I haven't even had my hit yet but it felt good not thinking about me and just catchin up with old friends "hey jeffy-poo gonna pass that?" I haven't stopped teasing him since highschool he's such a homophobe I mean neither of them know I'm really gay well I think they don't at least but I'm just messin with jeff like always "uggh now I remember why I stopped smokin with you ten here" he passed me the bowl and the lighter "Ive just got resin", "well we will fix that jeff pack the bowl for your boyfriend" he put extra ennunciation on boyfriend me trunks and james do it to him, jeff is a great guy he's just so easy to mess with you know "been a while james what is this it smells great is this dank?", "no I'ts some widdow fresh to try it you'll be blazed in no time" I smiled then I winked at jeff he just frowned, I grabbed the freshly packed bowl from jeff, then the lighter I pressed down igniting the lighter fluid as i held the flem to the green in the bowl my mouth gently on the end and i inhaled deeply so much deeper than I had in years my eyes rolled into my head I was in pure bliss ecstasy i put down the bowl and I feel the smoke in my mouth I breath in deeper let it all in and smiled "You still got it ten got it all in one hit" I passed him the bowl and the lighter and I looked at him you know he's kinda cute

I started giggling we go through the rotation till we were all blazed out of our mind took me 3 hits, Jeff well It took him 4 hits and he lit his bandanna on fire accidentally, It took james 3 hits he finally said "you know guys were just like energy ya know? just like cells and molecules and shit but it's all energy just moving energy right?" "I guess" "Well yeah what if like all the energy is just connected right and we're all just part of a much larger being and our realities were just like put over our eyes so we don't see we're energy?" "like the matrix?" jeff said eyes half closed "exactly what if we just open our eyes one day and just realize our lives were just a lie and we were just like dreaming?" "I don't know man this is some good shit" "I grow it in the basement" "wow you is talented not as talented as Jeffy though" I start kissing and licking him he just gets up and storms over to the stairs "godd can't you guys let me enjoy this one thing" he goes up to his room me and james just look at each other and start cracking up we didn't stop laughing all night around 4 am we both fell asleep on the couch with a plate of cookies between us I really felt like baking cookies and some purple koolaid we made...

They finished their dinner around 9:30PM and walked next door to their home as I walked to the threshold I began noticing things about their home their we're pictures of my uncle and a woman I've not met yet everywhere I'll ask him tomorrow about but I'm to tired to think right now I go up to gohan's old room which I called my own and notice trunks following me I smile at him and flirt a bit "hmm what do you think your doing mister?" "Uhmm well I uh" "wow what an eloquent reply trunks" I've still got it "well i uh just thought you know it's so late and all" I was to tired to keep toying with him "hmm OK you can stay with me tonight but don't you even think about doing anything or you will regret OK" he nodded "YES MA'AM!!" we turned out the light and slept together for the first time nothing more we just slept, I've never felt more comfortable with anyone let alone any man in my life I sleep in his arms and feel as though my life might not be so empty after all maybe their is hope for me yet.. I sure hope so I can finally see myself spending my life with someone I hope it works out between us...

TBC

* * *

Well here is chapter 3 I know I said i would only have minor OCs but I think i'm gonna try adding more depth to james I like that character well I hope you like the story so far review if you like i would appreciate anything yall have to see pos or neg If the druguse offends you this is just the tip of the ice berg so keep readin' and I want to apologize if it's hard to follow if you've gotten this far you must realize I switch POV rapidly sometimes I stay 1 POV for a few paragraphs like pretty much the last four of this chapter being all goten except for the very last paragraph but I do try to make It very obvious that the POV has changed whenever I do I tried the whole *Trunks POV* paragraph *Goten POV* you know labelling each change but I felt it took from the story and I't kindof annoyed me so bear with me please lol :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

DISCLAIMER: EXPLICIT DRUG USAGE

* * *

Morning came and I found this beautiful vision of a woman was still in my arms, I smiled looking at the clock it was about 9AM I decided It was time to get up and did as quietly as I could so to not wake her, I walked out the door and down the stairs to find goku sitting at the the kitchen table arms folded on it with his head in his arms "goku?" "Oh hey mornin' trunks goten get back yet?" "I thought he was asleep he's not home?" "no he's been gone all night would you mind calling him and askin where he is for me I don't know his cell number?" "uh sure thing goku" ohh goten what are you doing? well I'll call him I guess it's none of our business he's a grown man now, but I'll still call best friends have a right to worry I dailed his number on my cell it rings twice and he picks up "Goten?" I ask "no this is james who is this stop calling here" I was about to hang up when I heard an argument between "james" and someone else I heard "comeon give me my phone" "fine!" "Hello?" he said thankfully it was goten "oh chibi it's me trunks where have you been you didn't come home last night" "what? ohh right don't worry I'm fine I'm at James house you remember him from high school" I did and I remember we used to buy weed from him "what did you guys do all night" "ummm well I baked cookies, he made koolaid and we made fun of jeffy nothin new" "haha you always did get him red in the face, but cookies and koolaid goten did you" he walked farther away from goku so not even saiyan hearing could aid him "did you light up goten? I thought we were past that time in our lives?" "yeah we got pretty blazed" "why would you do that ten just catchin' up with old friends?" "look trunks I was depressed OK and I'm sorry but you are the last person I want to talk to about it no offense" "come on you don't mean that were best friends you can talk to me about anything" " no no I can't trunks we are best friends OK nothing will change that I just need some time away away from my family away from everything even you I need to clear my head" "by getting high clear your head by getting high goten?!?" "maybe bye trunks" he hung up before I said goodbye

It made me sad to have to be like that with someone I love but I have to let him go I can't live like this anymore I can't pretend to be so content with being just his best friend I'm done with the games I'm done with it I can just let all my frustrations out or I can forget about that james can help me their "Hey 'ten what do you want to listen to?" he said holding his albums why he still has a record player I don't know "I don't care anything" "alright then how bout a little tool?" I lit up for a second "put on undertow that's a great album" "sure thing" I hear it then the screeching sound of rusted metal followed by some brief guitar then Maynard started singing

_It took so long to remember just what happened._

_I was so young and vestal then,_

_you know it hurt me,_

_but I'm breathing so I guess I'm still alive_

_even if signs seem to tell me otherwise._

_I've got my hands bound,_

_my head down, my eyes closed,_

_and my throat wide open._

"fuck yeah I love this one" "yeah i think it's about being molested though great song" I was singing along to it now I just needed to vent my frustrations the way only metal can

"Do unto others, what has been done to me,

Do unto others, what has been done to you?

I'm treading water,

I need to sleep a while.

My lamb and martyr, you look so precious.

Won't you come on up closer,

close enough so I can smell you.

I need you to feel this,

I can't stand to burn too long.

Release in sodomy.

Oh, for one sweet moment I am whole." "you have a great voice goten I wouldn't say as good as Maynard but you still can sing" "shut up" I was blushing and laughing at the same time I loved singin' james and trunks knew that but I haven't sang in front of anyone since it happened you know since I began having these feelings these urges for trunks i've been to scared to sing that I might get too caught up in the moment and pour my soul out to him inadvertently I hadn't realized it but thinking about trunks I had been crying i wipe away my tears praying to every god that he hadn't seen me cry but alas I was not that lucky "hey buddy ten are you OK shit"

he shut off his record player and removed the needle from the vinyl " goten whats up buddy I'm here what's going on why are you crying?" i wipe my tears "I'm n-not c-cc-crying" he saw right through "jest tell me what's wrong your freakin me out man" I can't take it anymore "you have any stuff?" "what kind of stuff goten you don't meen... do you?" "yes I'll tell you whats wrong only if you promise you'll give me something to make me feel better" "no no goten weed is one thing but i'm not gonna let you do that it causes nothing but more pain" "please james I need something please" I was begging "FINE!!!! now tell me what the fuck is wrong with you" I sat up on the couch and curled up my knees in my arms and i said "trunks" "what what about trunks did you guys have a fight is that what all this is about ten?" "NO!!" "then what" "I I I " then I just silently said it but I don't think he heard "what was that?" concern showed in his eyes now more than anger "Dammit Ive fallen in love with trunks OK happy now can I have some blow now?" "wait you and trunks?" "NO he doesn't know and he never will OK" "I I had no idea how long have you uh known that goten" "I loved our friendship but about a year or two ago now I knew it was more to me at least I began being tantalized by his beautiful eyes, OK so I have to keep this bottled up in me all the time just pretending to be happily his best friends watching him with woman knowing he could never return my love that is why I hurt every day please James please just help me forget help me take the pain away please" I was begging at this point tears flowing freely " and what is my "help" gonna do goten what the fuck will it do you can't just keep it bottled up forever you need to tell him and no matter what you take the pain will never go away unless you do that" "I did my part now you do yours james" "fine here fuckin enjoy destroying yourself I'm outta here goten don't destroy my house while I'm gone." I looked at him I felt terrible but I knew this was my last option he already had the blow lined up probably was for him and a straw next to it I picked up the straw and proceeded to snort my first line of coke It hurt my nose like crazzy but I kept going till all the coke was gone and I felt strange hyper, I felt good.

I wish I hadn't given him the coke but he really pissed me off, god goten I know why you came over last night now not to reminisce you wanted to forget about him you wanted to get away I'm sorry to say buddy but if your in love all the coke in the world won't take the pain away sure you might forget the pain for a bit, you might even feel good but it will still be their, I wish I could help you I know you goten I wish I could just do something to make you feel better, I guess I could talk to trunks don't worry I wouldn't tell him your secret I would never do that to you but I'm worried you might do something something you might regret, I may not be the brightest guy in the world, I may be a dealer but I'm still your friend and I know you need help, please don't be mad I only want to help you.

I finally felt happy in his arms but he seemed completely distracted now I could feel him though and I knew he was worried for his friend goten "trunks it'll be alright OK" I kissed the top of his forehead almost motherly "I don't know what to do D it's goten he left home now I find out he's doing drugs im so worried about him" "listen goten must be going through some sort of pain right now but you are his best friend he need's you right now I am here fore you whenever you need me trunks I really do like you a lot I might even.. well anyway go find him help him trunks" "your the best D I lo.. I mean I really like you too" hmm did he just slip or did he almost say my god he did he almost said he loved me my heart was fluttering for joy maybe I really do love him I know It's been 1 night and we did nothing more then kiss last night, and this morning, and most of the day but still I have never felt so strongly with any emotion since the sadness of losing my father. you know what I do love him I know it I't feels so right with him hehe my father would be so proud his own daughter in love with a member of the royal house of vegeta.

I was hyper more so than any sugar high I had as a child which is saying something, I was also hot and extremely horny Jeff walked down stairs looked at me and laughed "doin a little blow their ten you got some on your nose" using my longer than average saiyan nose I licked the coke off my nose "hey you wanna fuck?" I wasn't even playing this time I was horny "no thanks goten" "please jeff just fuck me" "I said no um wait here" he left and then came back with a box he opened it and held out a needle "whats that?" "this goten is heroin" while he held a lighter to the spoon I watched the substance melted "you wanna try ten?" I was nervous but said "Sure" "okay then he pulled out a rubber band and a needle he put the band on my arm and it contracted my arm lightly he looked for a good vein and found one easily as I've never done this before he poured the liquid from the spoon into the syringe and told me not to move just relax I did and he stuck the needle into the vein he found and shot the substance into my blood stream I tensed up at this but then relaxed felt my eyes go back far into my head I felt nothing and everything he did himself and that is how I shot up heroin the first time to be honest I really like it...

I walked into my house thinking maybe I shouldn't talk to trunks maybe I'll just try to help goten out then I saw him "shit" he was high out of his mind dammit jeff why would you let him shoot up fuck that is it I'm gonna talk to trunks I'm not letting goten ruin his life over this, I thought first thing in the morning but after seeing goten I have to talk to him as soon as possible I ran out the door knowing the faster I get to trunks the better...

* * *

well here is chapter 4 a bit shorter than the others but the next chapter should more than make up for that enjoy review , I hope ya'll enjoy the story It's very personal to me alot of experiences taken from my own experience and thrown into the dragonball world, I know its been mainly trunksXDaika chapters for the first few well this is your first glimpse into goten somewhere near the middle still falling towards the bottom PEACE


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

* * *

I feel nothing, this rush is great and I feel nothing, that is until I wake up and I start to feel the pain again the pain of having your heart torn open for all to see the pain of letting it happen, the pain of being to afraid to tell him, for fear I might lose him, even though I've lost him anyway already, I should just end it all, I'm killing myself anyway it's just not as quick as that, the drugs made me forget myself forget my pain if only for a few hours, I wonder how long I can stay like that? I wonder how much it'll take to make the pain go away. If I destroy myself will I still feel pain? If I die will I be free or even more cursed? I wonder how much blow I need right now? I then snorted some more of james' magic white powder.

I have to find goten, I don't know where to look what should I do why is he doing this, isn't he happy just yesterday I thought he was happy himself, happy for me? I'm so scared 'ten why are you doing this I don't understand just talk to me please I keep walking towards where james house use to be I'm just walking cause I need this time to think I've still got about 16 blocks to go, that is when I saw him my old friend Jame's running towards me he see's me and looks relieved "Jesus trunks I need your help" "my help with what" "goten you need to help him I'm so sorry trunks" "what did you do" "all I'm going to say is he's extremely depressed and I was ok with him having weed, but he's taking cocaine." "coke he took coke why would do that why did you give him that" "I don't know I regret that but there's more" "WHAT ELSE?!!?" "uhh you remember jeff right well when I came back home thinkin he'd be done with his coke high uhhm him and jeff we're high on H." "wait you don't mean he wouldn't have done that heroin?" "yeah only jeff does it so he must have given it to him trunks he needs you your help he is extremely depressed about something he was crying and begging me for something to make it go away, I shouldn't have given him the blow but he scared, he looked like he would killed himself please you have to do something!" no more time for thinking or walkin "come on jeff" I picked him up and flew as fast as I could to his house, I reached it in 1 minute flat, I dropped him on the lawn and ran in to get him. "GOTEN!" he looked a little dazed he looked up at me "trunks what are you doing here?" "why am I here why are you here goten why are you doing this coke, heroin what do you get from that what are you so depressed about goten tell me" he looked like he was crying "just go away trunks please I can't do this anymore just go and be happy"

It was true I can't pretend anymore I can't pretend to be happy just being his friend it was too painful I want him to leave to let me kill myself in peace I'm crying I can't let him see that not him "please just go trunks please" i beg "NO not without you" "I can't trunks it hurts too much please just go" "tell me what has happened to you goten what could make you feel like this" "YOU!!! OK now please leave me alone" "me what have i ever done besides be there for you I'm your best friend goten talk to me" now i'm really crying that is what you've done to me been my friend you'd talk about your new girlfriend and I'd be daydreaming about pouncing on you and ripping that shirt off, and kissing you, loving you, and being loved but those were only dreams that you could never see, you could never understand and it hurt "trunks you will never understand" "how do you know unless you tell me chibi please I need to know I need to help you" "how how would you help me If I told that I.." "that you what goten just spit it out" "NO!!!" "just tell him goten he will understand I promise just let him know unless you do that you will never feel better" I didn't know you were their "fine but can we go somewhere private" "sure our spot?" "yeah" we left the house and flew off to the mountains near a little spot by a spring and a waterfall with a large oak tree, the spot we always have gone since we were children then to escape punishment, later for privacy.

We landed at our safe place the place we've always gone since we were children he sat down by the oak tree tears running free down his cheek "Goten what is this all about I've never seen you like this never please let me in let me help you" "trunks I'm trying just shut up and let me say what I have to say" i nodded "trunks I realize after I tell you this you and I will no longer be friends I know this because I know you OK ready?" I nod again "Trunks for years now I've kept this pain bottled up inside me and I can't take it anymore, I can't take being just your friend anymore" he doesn't want me as a friend anymore he doesn't like me? "I can't take it because I've always dreamed of being more than just friends with you" more than friends what does he meen he couldn't? could he? "Trunks I don't remember when It started but what I do know is that....I am I'm well I'm in love with you, I'm in love with your beautiful blue eyes, I'm in love with your soft lavender hair, I love everything about you trunks and It hurts because I know you don't feel the same way, I would kidding myself to think you love me, but I can't stop loving you and It hurts knowing I have to pretend to be happy as just your friend, to act like my heart doesn't break inside when you tell me about your new girlfriend, to act like I didn't die when you told me you loved her, that is my curse trunks, that is my pain that is what I know is going to destroy me because I see you every day and I can never see myself with you the way I dream every time I'm with you I feel amazing but once I realize what we are my heart just breaks I have this pain everyday trunks now tell me how the fuck are you going to help me?" Oh my god what have I done to him what do i do what can I see he knows I'm not in love with him and that just hurt's him more god what should I do. "my mother was the only one I could talk to about this, she may have seemed like a bitch to everyone even to gohan but she was my mom and she cared and since she died, I couldn't talk to anyone about It I haven't said anything about my feelings in four years trunks that is a lot to keep bottled up" It is a lot anything I say now will hurt him "goten I don't know what to say?" "just tell me if you love me or not even though I already know the answer I need to hear it" "Goten you know I love you your my best friend" "that is not what I meant and you fucking know that trunks" "I know and fine I don't want to hurt you but I don't love you like that but goten" I hold him cause crying more "Goten we are all here for you we will get through this ok we will work past it" "HOW TRUNKS

HOW ARE WE GOING TO WORK PAST IT trunks" ohh god I can't stop crying why are you holding me that's not making it better you know "I don't know goten but we will I may not be what you want me to be but I will always be your friend always nothing can change that not even this" "how does this not change that I'm fucking in love with you trunks how is that not gonna change things" "goten it hurts me to see you like this I wish I felt the way you do so I can make you happy but I don't I'm sorry goten is that what you want to hear goten" "know I just want to be alone" "why to kill yourself goten is that why you want to be alone" I thought on this he looked so hurt "yeah maybe" "well I won't let you do that goten you mean too much to me and your family" why he let me die than we can all be happy "why trunks" "what we all love you goten we always have" "No why won't you let me die I want to die don't you see that if I die you all will be happy you can be in love with her and not have to worry about me getting hurt, Trunks please just let me go be happy and let me go" "NO that is not the answer let us help you goten please" I hate my life trunks why can't you let me go "What do I have to live for trunks what?" "ME your family we love you goten it will be ok we will get past this I'll try to help you any way I can it might not be the way that you want but I'll be there" "trunks oh godd, how how do I do it how do I move past this pain what do I do how do I just move past my feelings for you, just go back to the way things were? just act like everything's fine that I'm not in love with you?" "no goten it won't be the same it never will be but I will try to make you feel welcome and happy again" "what are you gonna do trunks your in love with my cousin, what can my dad do he hasn't stopped mourning since mom died it's like he's not there and he's not the dame dad anymore, gohan is so busy with his family there is no one that can help me nothing can help me" "then stop being selfish goten I know it hurts, if your dad is so bad than maybe he needs you more than you need him and what about pan your niece loves you goten, and me what would I do without you you've been my best friend since I was a baby maybe I'm not what you want me to be maybe i'm not in love with you but I still need you as my best friend Goten"Ohhh what have I done tears are streaming even faster how do I fix this god help me please I didn't want this to happen I didn't

Goten what can I do to help you, If I had known you were going through so much, god I am so sorry i wasn't there, they still don't see me but I've always known about their little spot since they were young ones I sensed their ki and came I didn't expect this goten I'm so sorry, maybe your mother's death was harder for you than me I should have been their why couldn't you talk to me? would I have listened or would I have been to busy mourning your mother chichi please help me tell me what to do please "goku" "King Kai?" "who else could it be" "what do you need king kai this isn't the best time" "king yemma told me what's going on and I have someone here who wants to talk to you" "who?" "goku darling, can you hear me?" "chichi? god chichi is it really you? god I've missed you so much chi" "yes it's me I've missed you too but goku you know I love you and always will be with you goku our son needs you now more than ever" "I know chi but what can I do for him I don't know how to help" "just be their for him be your old self stop missing me cause I'm always with you I love you goku now go go to goten he needs you" "I love you chichi so much" "goodbye goku" tears running down "goodbye chichi" and then king kai's link was gone thank you king kai you don't know what that meant to me now to try to help my son "goku?" trunks said to me goten looked around and saw me tears streaming down his face I put my hand on his shoulder "shhh goten everything is going to be find I promise I'm so sorry goten I should have been their for you I shouldn't have let my grief get between you from talking to me I'm so sorry son" "dad?" "goten I'm here" "dad please go don't want you to see me like this GO!" "son we're here for you we all care about you so much we love you so much please let us help you let me take you both home please" "sure goku we'll talk at the house ok goten" goten just nodded still crying goten I hope I can help I wish I understood what was happening but I don't I kept my hand on goten's shoulder who in turn was being held by trunks and I used my Instant Transmission Technique and we were in the living room of the house goten collapsed and held him as he cried it was unnerving seeing such a strong boy unable to stop crying but I know why he has an affliction that could bring any man to tears no matter how strong a completely shattered heart as mine had been when I lost my wife.

I heard someone downstairs crying all of a sudden I went down to see what it was and I saw my cousin crying in trunks arms while my uncle just petted his shoulder saying"it's going to be OK goten" I wonder what happened to him to break him like this I sat down in the chair next to the couch and looked at goten with concern "what happened are you okay cousin?" I said with almost motherly concern I've seen a grown man shaking with tears "trunks what's wrong with him?" "please I'm sorry D but could you leave us for right now we need some privacy "uhh sure T I'll be upstairs if any of you need me"god what happened to my cousin I walked up stairs and looked back before I reached the last step I heard goten speak "I'm sorry but none of you really need me why won't you let me die" then goku "GOTEN that Is not true I love you I lost your mother don't make me lose you too your all I have left" goten then leaves trunks arms and holds his father both crying why does goten want to die how can he bring the strongest man in the universe to tears with ease what can I do how can I help? "trunks go look over my niece I think I need to talk with my son alone for right now" "uhh oook sure goku"he walked upstairs and saw me still watching from the top step "come on I'll explain what happened" he walked with me to gohan's old room and sat us down on the bed and began to explain "You see goten is in love with me" "he's in love with you but your a guy and he's a guy and I love you how can you leave me for him" "D I'm not leaving you I love you and that is why he's so upset he's been in love with me and I'm not in love with him he tried to hide it for years, that's why he was taking drugs he was trying to stop breathing to forget everything can't you see how hard that must be to be in love with someone you know can't love you back the same and try to hold it in for years" "Jesus what can we do to help him?" "I don't know D I don't know I just don't know" "we will figure it out tell me what happened to goten's mother?" "his mother chichi it's a long story" "I want to know trunks tell me please" he paused and looked at me "OK so about 4 or 5 years ago ...............

TBC

* * *

Well here is chapter 5 it was a tough one to write, will goten accept their help or will he let himself fall deeper down the spiraling hell that has become his life, keep reading and please review, this is goten's story with a background romance between trunks and daika so anyway I hope you enjoy it and I hope none of my characters are too out of character looking back my version of vegeta might look like that but he's gonna make an apearance some time in the next few chapters, but in my view at the end of dbz vegeta went through major personal revalations and character developments so that's what I based his personality off of anyway review and enjoy


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

Italics= Flashback in this chapter DISCLAIMER: explicit sex

* * *

_"How is she doctor?" he turned to look at the man "Mr. Son I'm afraid the treatments have not slowed her cancer,...I give her no more than two weeks I'm so sorry" he put his hand to his face and covered his eyes the earth's savior crying "can I see her" "yes please right this way" he led him into one of the rooms to see his wife "chichi..." the doctor left them to themselves alone she looked at her husband with strength "goku I know but it'll be alright goku I promise" "I can't live without you chichi, I can't do it" she looked at her husband of 30 years "shhh it's ok goku it's ok, you are the strongest man alive I love you goku and I always will, I will always be with you in your big heart" "chichi I feel like my heart is breaking I love you so much, I'm sorry I left you so many times" "goku you left to save the earth and everyone on it including me" "I know it's just so hard chichi I wish I could just give you a senzu bean and make you well again" "goku you know those won't work here please just be with me my last few weeks here please" "of course chichi I will be with you every second" the doctor then walked in "well everything seems to be in order you are free to leave whenever you wish Mrs. Son." "thank you" the couple said in unison as the doctor left goku held her in his arms and kissed her for what could be one of the last times he kissed his wife passionately and she kissed back with fire in her eyes and love in both of their hearts, then suddenly they were both still kissing but they were now in their own bedroom thanks to goku. he laid her down on the bed in front of him and continued passionately letting their tongues meet and caress against each other their hearts and eyes burning in delight of longing and desire, and mostly pure love he positioned himself over her "chichi I love you with every fiber in my being, I love you so much god" he started crying realizing that within two weeks time she would be gone and he would have nothing left, his sons had grown up and he would be alone sure he lived with his youngest goten still but his life would feel so empty without the warmth and pure beauty his wife embodied. "goku I'm here now let's make the most of it" without a moments notice he took her in his arms and their lips met in a passionate kiss that seemed to them to last an eternity there bodies taught and tensed they made the most passionate love they had in years her screams and moans could be heard throughout the house they could even be heard at Gohan's house next door. They made love for four hours in the bed they had conceived both their son's it felt like they had spent an eternity in each others arms "I love you chichi" "I love you goku" they then slept and dreamed pleasant dreams._

_The next few day's were bliss both almost forgetting that their joy's would come to an end very soon, chichi enjoying the time left with her mate let him carry her in his arm he laid her down on the bed and kissed her forehead "I love you chichi" "I love you too bring goten in here I need to talk to him" he simply nodded leaving the room and returning with a young man who looked like he had been crying "thank you goku" he nodded and left the room chichi then looked on her son "honey come here" "mom..." "what is it son" "Mom I love you what am I gonna do without you?" "shhh honey I love you so much your so strong, and you've made me proud and I'm always going to be with you know matter what happens with him" "but I don't think I'm strong enough to do I don't know how to tell him how I feel" "when the time comes you'll know I'll be right there with you I promise" he hugged his mom tightly "I know mom I just I don't want you to go" she ran her hands through his hair "I will never leave my family I will be right there always" she poked him in the chest as she said that he was crying "sweetie don't cry I love you son and I want you to be happy whether or not it's with trunks I know you'll make some man very happy someday I promise" he smiled "thanks mom I love you so much....goodbye mom" he kissed her on the forehead and she smiled at him "goodbye honey" she kissed him on the cheek he left the room and talked to his father "how ya holdin' up?" knowing how bad he felt and how it must be ten times that for him "well I wish I could just give her a senzu bean and make her all better ya know" "yeah It's gonna be ok dad" he snapped at him "how the FUCK is it gonna be ok son!" suddenly he was crying "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that" "dad please it's ok were here for you me and gohan we love you dad" he hugged his father tightly "I love you son" he looked back at his wife and his bedrooms and shrugs "don't worry son I love you" with that he walks back into his room and holds he wife's hand he feels her ki falling fast "chi..." "ohh goku" she kissed her husband passionately he was crying "do you remember when we got married, the day we fought at the tournament" "uhuh I remember chi" he was sobbing "you were so nervous when you held my arm, when I kissed you you were so innocent and cute" "goku..." "yes love?" still crying "I love you promise me you'll always be there for goten" "I promise chichi" "chichi... I will always love you my heart is yours alone" she smiled looking at him tears in both of their eyes she held his head to hers and they kissed a passionate deep kiss that seemed to last forever her eyes were closed and she says "my heart will always be yours" "please chichi not yet" before he let the words out of his mouth she was gone and he held her crying over the body of his wife who was just there crying so hard goten ran into the room "dad" he was crying now "mom no don't die yet mom please" but it was too late goku got up and patted his son on the head crying like he had never seen his father before "she's gone son" he seemed fargone like he wasn't even there nothing would ever be the same again he cried over his mothers lifeless body "WHY MOM WHY I NEED YOU" he yelled at nothing and sobbed crying incredibly hard gohan barged in then "oh my god mom nooo!"_

Everyone was at her wake me, my father, my mother, picollo, eighteen, krillen,master roshi, yamcha, even tien and chaoutzu all trying to comfort goku give him there sympathies everyone noticed it, he just seemed so distant a shell of the old goku, my father told me that goku only seems like himself is when they're training now, at the funeral he cried so much over his wife's casket and no one said a word not even my father they all knew what he was going through this woman had been everything to him for 40 years that is what happened" she looked at me stunned"my god that's awful" I nodded "and she was the only one goten felt he could talk about everything with he must of kept it all bottled up for all these years, and then when I fell for you that must have pushed him over the edge" she caressed my cheek "don't worry we will help him together" she smiled at him "thank you D you have know idea how much that means to me" she kisses me deeply catching me off guard she opens her mouth slightly poking her tongue at my lips begging for entrance I allow It our tongues meet and caress each other mine runs along her tongue while hers twirls around mine we fall onto the bed we were sitting on not breaking the kiss she gets on top of me breaking the kiss slowly taking off her t-shirt unsnapping her bra and tossing it aside allowing her beautiful breasts out into the light I was awestricken I threw my shirt to the ground began kissing her again deeper than before caressing her taught breasts teasing her hardening little pink nipples her breasts were perfectly round, large not crazy big but natural perfectly sized. she began unbottoning her jeans I did the same we threw our pants aside in unison as I started kissing her moving down caressing her breasts as I rang kisses down upon here neck little licks, and nibbles all over under her ear to her neck to her shoulder "ooh..." I hear her moan I work my way down kissing her breasts licking her sweet nipples "mmmm" I smiled giving each breast it's full attention moving downwards a trail as my tongue leads down south stopping at her white panties, I nibbled at them she giggled and I pulled them down bellow her ankles and threw them to the side of the bed I looked in awe at her perfectly proportioned pink lips I let my tongue glide across her lips gliding it in brushing my tongue over her perfect clit she shivers "ohhhh" I smile and give more attention to her clit licking caressing, letting my tongue run all along her clit, letting my hand glide down her lips slipping a finger inside deep "trunkksss" she moans I stick in another, I finally had my hand inside her, my tongues attention on her clit and lips she was writhing in pleasure letting my hand come out slowly from with in her she tensed I pulled my tongue back up from her lips and move north kissing her everywhere along the way finally reaching her mouth embracing her in another deep kiss I'm so aroused and I can see she's close "ready" "godddds yesss fuckk me please" I obliged pulling my boxers off throwing them aside kissing her passionately my erection moving slowly as I enter her in ecstatic pleasure we both moan to one another, shes extremely wet and ready I push in "HARDER, DEEPER fuck me" I thrust in full force and she cries "YESSSS" i pull out slowly letting her feel me as I'm almost all the way out I thrust back in as hard as I can suprised she screams "goddddd immm" I keep thrusting I'm on the verge of cumming and so is she..

Ohh yess baby come on I'm about to cumm "TRUNKSSS" ohh godd im so close come on baby he thrusts in hard kissing me still "ohhhhh" he cums inside of me and I came as well "fuckkkkkk ohhhhhhh truuunks" I lay on his chest exhausted my body taught with pleasure "oh trunks that was so amazing" I kiss him again "god I love you D" "I love you too laying in his arms like I could stay their forever when I suddenly heard the doorknob we both looked up to see goten "Trunks I just wanted to apolohh myyy godddd" he ran out of the room we looked at each other I mouthed go to him, to him I knew he could fix this how I don't know we were both naked he took the blanket not bothering to get dressed leaving me naked and alone on the bed mmm trunks had given me my first real orgasm sure I've been around but never like that, nobody has ever pleasured me before it was always the other way around, trunks though godd that was amazing.

ohh godd ohh godd I just walked in on trunks and my cousin doing ohh godd my heart hurts so badd I wasn't ready for that I was gonna try to understand he was in love with her and not me but I needed time, fuck I have to get out out of here "GOTEN" he was following me "Leave me alone I just need to be alone" he was wearing nothing but a blanket "wait don't-" I flew god where should I go wait I know...

"what the fuck happened trunks he went to apologize and tell you he was gonna try and understand wait why are you naked?" then daika came down wearing just my t-shirt "he walked in on us I'm so sorry uncle" "ohh god I don't think he was ready for that okay what are we gonna do" "what have I done we have to find him" "no I think he just needs to think I hope so at least" "I hope your right" she walks over and kisses me on the cheek "I'm so sorry Im so worried what can we do trunks" "we wait I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid I hope he is ok" she held me in a hug then she held goku in a hug as she saw he was crying..

"Jeff..." "goten what are you doing here why are you crying are you OK" "do you have anymore of that stuff?" "the H. yeah why" "I need it please" "OK 'ten but your not hogging it all" "just shoot the stuff into me make the pain go away please" "uhhhh okay goten..." "thank you I need this"

To Be Continued....

* * *

Well here is chapter 6 I hope someone likes this story anyway if anyone would like to review i'm giving yall a choice I decided not to Include the other version of this chapter where I went in to detail of the love moking between chichi and goku I decided not to include it but if anyone wants to see that I'll either include it either as a bonus chapter or rerelease my other version of this chapter over this one so please as always enjoy, and anyway this story is going to start diverging alot soon the T/D storyline will be moving away from goten so to speak how is he going to handle that? please let me know what you thought about this chap. anyway peace yall !!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER VII**

DISCLAIMER: GRATUITOUS MAN ON MAN SEX, DRUG USAGE, CROSS DRESSING, PROSTITUTION

* * *

"Goten stop this! please we care about you" to this jeff interjected "Yo buddy don't worry goten is completely cool" "Shut the fuck up, jeff your nothing but a fuckin druggie at least when we were younger we smoked weed, and dropped acid to expand our minds and our spirituality, but look at you your pathetic, your a heroin addict, you can barely string a sentence together you are nothing anymore I want you out of my house I put up with you killing yourself but now your helping goten kill himself to get the fuck out NOW!" "FINE goten we're leaving" "NO he is staying" he said looking at me I can't take this not anymore I was crying feeling the pain come back I can barely say "Em so sorry james but I can't do this anymore" "goten wait!" I could only mouth "Please no" to him he seemed to stunned to protest as me and jeff took off to one of jeff's "friends" dwelling's which is all I could call it, It was dark and it reeked of chemical's "goten this is my buddy alex" "hi" is all I said "hi nice to meet you goten would you care for a cigarette?" "sure thank you" "no problem" I took one of his newports and his lighter and sucked the sweet ash from the filter you would never guess it was my first cigarette but in my mental state I no longer had any concern for the well being of my lungs I began to think maybe chain smoking might be a good thing to start now "so you got any?" "do I have any Jeffy? you have to be joking" "oh" he looked deflated "of course I do follow me you too doctor alex is gonna get you both fixed up" I smiled finally something to make the pain go away again...

"I feel so awful D" he looked so sad "don't worry goten just needs some space" "not about goten well kinda, I feel terrible because I should only be thinking about my best friend he's been gone a month but still I can't help but feeling lost in your eyes I feel so happy when I know I should be worried, I love you D I love you so much." he didn't just say that did he before I could register that he my body moved on it's own more like I jumped into his arms and began kissing him tenderly everywhere he held me tightly "are you saying?" " yes D I want to be with you and only you the rest of my life I want you to be my mate, and my wife honoring both my races I want to bond with you as a saiyan, and marry you as an earthling I love you more than I've loved anything in my life" am I dreaming oh this is too much a month ago I was just a depressed girl seeking revenge,, and now i've met someone who shares saiyan heritage who wants to be my mate to bond with me mmm I was in pure bliss mmmmm "D will you spend the rest of your life with me?" FUCK YEAH of course I love you MMMM yesssss I thought saying only "Of course I love you" mmm I love you so much "trunks" "yes love?" "bond with me as my mate in accordance of our saiyan blood" "Of course we will" "NOW" "really? uhmm dad didn't tell me everything did yours?" "seriously you think my father would tell his 5 year old daughter about mating rituals?" "what about your mother honey?" ummmm "m-m-my mother?" "yes you never told me what happened to her did she tell you about the rituals?" god why does he have to ruin the moment "my mother died in child bith" "shit, i meen im really sorry I shouldn't have brought it up" I can't stay mad at you"no it's ok I guess I never really talk about her" "what do you know about her" I paused "well from what my father told me was she was the most beautiful woman in the universe, my father and her, had a known relationship and did all their missions together, when vegeta-sei was destroyed they were forced to live on a planet they recently "emptied" with nowhere to go they couldn't well go to frieza after he destroyed their world so they set up a home for themselves on the small planet and bonded their, they lived their for 10 years off the land until vegeta showed up telling him he were one of only 3 remaining saiyan's, himself, vegeta, and nappa both of him hadn't notice his wife he told to hide he agreed to help them with their planet trade again, partially to gain back saiyan glory, but mostly to protect my mother, he would go off to conquer world's with the others always to come back to the planet with his wife eventually 19 years after vegeta-sei had been destroy my mother became pregnant and nine months later I was born nappa and vegeta had by this point discovered why he kept slipping back to this planet were glad to have two more surviving saiyan's me and my mother, 9 months later I was born and due to the primitive delivery, don't laugh but I was told that your father, delivered me as a baby" trunks couldn't help but crack up laughing picturing his father delivering a child "well needless to say with no technology their was a complication, and we had no way of dealing without, if we were on a semi intelligent planet my mother could still be alive, but she died then and that's all I know about her although I've been told I look almost exactly like her I've never seen a photograph or anything to base comparison." "If she looked even a little like you she must have been stunning" I was blushing "trunks let's bond as saiyan's let's explore each other fully".....

"so little girl are you ready" I gulped "yes alex I'm ready" you ever have that moment when you feel how can my life get any worse and realize, it can and will, that's my life every day now, I'm just another one of alex's girls' except I have an exotic quality none of the rest have between my legs, since Jeffy brought me here I've pretty much let myself become, alex's property he keeps me in drugs when I need them, when I'm not with his "clients", the other girl's really helped me out It's been about a month now and I haven't heard from anyone since.

_"I'll do anything please alex, just make the pain go away please just an eighth, please", he looked grimaced at the younger male begging for drugs "fine I will keep you fixed, but on one condition, you are to work for me you being a fagot the work shouldn't be too hard, however tomorrow, you will be woken at 9am to be prepared, you will be one of the girl's, you will pleasure my clients, and you will submit to any request, do you understand me, only then will I let you have what you so pathetically need" the younger man nodded "yes sir I understand I'll be one of the girls" the older man smiled "good here now goto your room, you will be staying with the rest of them tomorrow, for now do what you must and get out of my sight", the next you hopefully soon I'll just be one of the girls" they all giggled "we know you will If you don't know drugs for you" "you know must of us work for him for money but I can't believe your willing to do this for drugs" he sighed "It's morning goten was awoken at 8:57am by a group of girls, who looked like they had just woken up as well, "OK honey, today you're gonna have to have a makeover" the eldest girl said "ewww you need to wax badly" said the one who looked younger than he did "don't worry we know you used to be a boy well sweetie not anymore, time to be a good girl and do what your sister's tell you ok, you know what ladies I think she is gonna be real pretty with her figure, maybe once she has tit's she might even give us a run for our money" they all laughed even goten laughed as well "thank you for helping me out with this I don't know the first thing about being a girl so I'll try to learn fast as possible and soak in as much knowledge as I can from y'all" they sensed the sadness in his voice "tell us honey what happened" "It's this guy I fell in love with him and he couldn't return my love and I have nothing left to live for that about sums it up" "ohhh" they all hugged him "listen I don't want to talk about honestly I just want to forget it so let's get on with it" "OK honey let's get you showered up I want you to put this cream on all your hair except for eyebrows, and your scalp, it's a depilatory cream that will get rid of that nasty boy hair" he took the stuff with a nod and entered the bathroom carefully rubbing the smelly cream all over himself and got into the shower._

_It hurt and smelled but out of the shower he noticed how smooth he was and as he rubbed in the moisturizer he realized how good it felt, he left the bathroom after drying, and moisturizing his skin the girl's had laid out clothes, breast forms about a c-cup, a bustier, matching lace panties, both black, a matching black garter belt, a pair of black seemed stockings, 4" high heeled pumps, a black leather skirt, black leather top, and a jacket. I was about to put it on when the girls came back in, "whoa not yet honey we've still got a makeover to do sit at the vanity" he did as he was told and tried to walk, in the most feminine manner, probably over exaggerated to the laughter of the women encircling him, looking in the mirror as he went to sit, and allow him to continue, he noticed the difference immediately his glistening muscles, now smooth not a hair in sight, his legs looked soft and feminine as they always had, but more sow now that they were smooth as well, he sat daintily at the vanity simply, in silence, and thought. He lets the girls have their fun the scurry over to him like a pack of mice around a piece of cheese, and began their arduous process of making a woman out of this young man, he watched and thought, thought on how his life had changed so drastically how everything had been taken from him, and he thought on how he took his own life from himself, how he let himself be so vulnerable, how he let himself fall for one he really knew he could never had, he guessed you can't control who the heart pics, but none the less felt guilty, he that what is he doing?, all these thoughts running wild within him, causing a stir of emotions to pour out, but he would not let them see how he felt, as he fought his emotions, they were already started, mascara, eyeliner, eyeshadow they somehow made his eyes look bigger and it stunned him, he knew they put way to much, but still he found his eyes to be scintillating and dazzling, besides in the line of work these women were in they all had too much on, they used foundation, followed by a dark lipstick, they told him to purse his lips and they continued, lip stick, lip gloss, and lip liner I looked fantastic and I knew it I looked so feminine, and the fact they used so much, made me look more like a whore then the whore I was about to become._

_Finally, he was ready for his hair, they teased and messed with it taking it from a spiky mess into a more feminine style, he knew as well as anyone that at anytime he could say enough, take all the drugs he needed and leave, no one could do a thing to him, but the point of subjecting himself to this, was important to him, he could live as someone else, he didn't have to be goku's son, he didn't have to think of trunks all the time, he thought of him of course, but he could push it back far into his mind and just satisfy, his sexual desires with no attachment at all, plus he could have any substances he would want to help him in his down times, he thought of this as the ladies made his hair into a style that said something along the lines of "fuck me" or "I am a fucking whore stick your cock in my mouth" which was good for me. They helped me up and I sauntered over to the bed, first was the black lacy garter belt which he pulled up and placed tightly over his hips and waist, he grabbed the black stockings rolled them into a donut, and over his legs, each one slowly savoring the feel of the nylon on his now soft smooth legs, clasped them both to the garter, he pulled on the lacy black panties over the garter and stockings, followed by the black bustier which the ladies helped him fasten, as it shaped his waist more, he used the special glue and fastened the breast forms to his chest before encasing them in the cups of the bustier, giving him breasts about a c-cup in fact, he then pulled up the black leather skirt which fit him though very tight, now he put on the leather top that was another tight fit over his now large breasts, and the tight short leather jacket over the top, finishing it off with the 4" heels, silently thanking god he has such petite feet for a male. he got up from the bed all the girls smiling and giggling at the whore they helped create, he nearly broke his neck as it was the first time he walked in heels, but after an hour he got the hang of it he was a natural._

_He was trained to do everything feminine, and then he was taught everything about pleasing men, which was useful for he really only had a few experiences sexually, and no doubt in the coming week would have to please more men then he ever thought possible, he was taught the proper way to give a blow job, using a dildo they showed me everything how I tease him, how he caresses his nerve endings, how he relax his throat to stop himself from gagging depending on the size of his cock, his saiyan heritage made this easy, from they way they were made physiologically, and the way he and his father ate he had no gag reflex, and could easily take the 10" dildo into his mouth, although the girl's told me that usually guys wouldn't be that big, it's good to know that he could almost even take the 12" one, he then was finally ready, he scurried over with the other girls, to the large welcome room Alex had set up, seeing as prostitution, and brothels we're legal and recognized here, the oldest profession was very profitable, we sat on the couches waiting for our first client, to come in and pick one of us, or more than that, it didn't take long for Alex to walk in with a heavyset, Caucasian gentleman, alex asked the man which girl the man would like, and in an instant the man pointed at him, he felt very flattered, and some of the girl's looked jealous that the newcomer could come in so easily and stand out so walked over and grabbed the large man's arm as he led him to one of the private rooms they struck up a conversation "so your the little lady with a little extra equipment are ya" he put on his best falsetto feminine "yes sir I can please all your needs" "very good take off your skirt and panties, then unzip my pants, kneel down and suck me off" he replied "ok" he pulled down his skirt, let it fall to the ground, took off his panties in a strip tease fashion, leaving him in his garter belt, stockings and heels. He dropped down on his knees right in front of the large man, he unzipped his pants, and freed his cock from it's prison, he sighed it was only about 4" the same as his little clitty. He gently kissed the head of the man's cock, tonguing it slightly before taking the man's length in with ease, letting his tongue play with the man's cock while he gently massaged his balls, his head bobbing up and down on the mans penis, his tongue all over the length swirling around, running along his big blue vein, caressing his sensitive head, the man began to tense up and pushed goten off his cock "I'm gonna fuck you before I come" he motioned him towards the bed and he wondered if he was gonna use lubricant or fuck him dry, he didn't mind but he knew he would enjoy it lubricated, luckily the man pulled out some ky and told goten to stroke his cock with it, then to lubricate his pussy(asshole) with it. He liberally lubricated his penis gently running his KY covered hands all over the man's small cock he then rotated and inserted two fingers into his own ass and lubricated his tight entrance. The man then had him lie down on his stomach "I'm gonna fuck you now" he then rammed his lubricated little penis into goten's tight pussy in, out, in, out the he fucked him fast and an completely unsatisfying for goten he came about a minute later and lied panting on top of goten, with his now flaccid penis still in gotens pussy, where he shot his seed._

The man left not looking at him, no eye contact, It went on like this for a month client after client, none able to satisfy him it was as if a requirement for service here was to have a tiny dick, and serious premature ejaculation problems, but it kept his mind off things and he began to accept this was his life his new life, he did coke when he felt like it, whatever he wanted he could have, but he was not happy I guess he should have known it wouldn't make him happy, in fact it made him miserable, he hated himself more each day, every day he drifted closer to surrendering to the urge to end it all...

* * *

A/N: Chapter 7 here it is, I took a break from writing this for a few weeks, so I think my writing style may change in the middle of a paragraph anyway enjoy and review


	8. Chapter 8

The Downward Spiral Chapter VIII

* * *

Frustrated Trunks jumped up out of the bed, "I can't do this, I want to join with you more than anything, I want to be one with you... But I can't stop thinking about my friend, I want my mind to be completely cleared, I want nothing clouding my consciousness... Do you understand?" She looked away out the window to the cold clear night "I understand, he's your best friend... Find him and work out the problem... I'll be waiting Trunks" he smiled and gave her a peace sign "I love you, Daika... I'll be back soon." with that he sprinted out of the Son household and took off into the sky.

* * *

_What am I doing?_ Goten thought to himself as he reapplied his makeup _This is not me! _He looked at himself in the mirror "Who Am I!" he yelled as he punched his reflection. He needed to think, to get out of this damn motel, some fresh air. He grabbed his purse and headed to a small park a block north of the hotel he "services" clients at. He stood on the edge of the lake as the sun began to poke its way through the clouds staring at his reflection. _Is this all there is, Is there no purpose to my existence? _

As he pondered his worth to this world, he felt a someone pinch his ass through his skirt and he heard a familiar laugh "Hey young lady wanna come back to my place and…..exercise?" he paused stunned "Master Roshi?" the old man's hand recoiled "Do I know you young lady?" Goten started laughing uncontrollably "Master it's me Goku's son Goten!" Master Roshi jumped backwards and screamed "GOTEN! but your... and I... What the hell! Why are you in this city? And why are you dressed this way?" he looked at the old man sullenly "Its a long story..." Master Roshi's brow furrowed and he began to look intensely at the young man... "What has happened to you child? Tell me everything I have nothing but time."

The old master and Goten sat at a park bench as Goten who now felt uncomfortable in his own clothing told the old man his story. "... and now I don't know what to think, or to feel anymore, i'm numb, I can't live anymore, it's too painful." Roshi's eyes were wide by now "Kami..." Goten's eyes were red now and a few tears fell, "That's all there is to say, I think I'll go now forever..." And then Roshi spoke "Goten, your wrong" Goten froze in his tracks "What?"

Roshi continued "Goten your not worthless, you kids today I swear, you think your world revolves around these relationships, so the one you love cannot love you back? Well then move on... I remember when you were a young boy so much like your father it was scary, you had that same joyful nature he had when I first trained him. Look at yourself now, the clothing do not matter but look at the person, you are broken, defeated, you let yourself be used by strangers just to feel something... Child feeling does not come from these petty stimulation's, It comes from embracing the world around you, and knowing yourself, and who you are in that world... I cannot tell you who you are, but this is not who you are! Do not throw your life away like this, you need to reconnect with your inner self... Please meditate on this, and do not destroy yourself further!"

Goten now sobbing simply nodded and hugged the old master "It's so hard Master!" Master Roshi held his pupil's son and said "I know, not everything can be easy, especially matters of the heart but I have faith in you, meditate on this... I must leave now. Good luck Son Goten" Goten finally smiled and gave the old master a kiss on the cheek "Thank you master, I will meditate on what you told me." The old man put on his aviators and smiled as he walked away towards the sunrise.

* * *

"GOTEN! GOTEN!" _Dammit I can't sense his ki at all_ "GOTEN!" Trunks yelled flying through West City trying to find his friend "What the hell are you doing" He heard behind him, and spun around to see Piccolo In front of him "I... I'm looking for Goten." Piccolo smirked "I could hear that all the way at the lookout" Trunks looked down "Sorry Piccolo I just need to find him and he must be suppressing his energy I can't sense him at all."

Piccolo smiled "Listen kid If he is suppressing his energy he probably doesn't want to be found." Trunks frowned "I know but I need to help him!" Piccolo's brow furrowed "Did you ever think he doesn't need your help! Listen kid, I've been watching your little soap opera from the lookout and Goten needs to face his demons on his own, there is nothing you can do but wait, go back to Goku's house your more needed there." and with that Piccolo left back to the lookout, Trunks just floated there for a minute before deciding Piccolo had a point and headed back to Goku's house.

* * *

_Breath... In... Out...OK...Who am I?...What am I?... Am I a man?... Am I a woman?... I don't know... Breath... In... Out...What is the point! _Goten jolted upwards breaking her concentration _I can't do this! _He needed to do this but it was so difficult... _OK... _she began to meditate again _Breath... In...Out...They made me dress like a women!... But they didn't make me enjoy it... Ugh whichever Gender I am doesn't matter I have more important things to address first... Breath...In...Out_..._Trunks...Why did he reject me?...Because he is straight...But if I were a woman...Stop It!... Trunks is taken I couldn't do that to my cousin... He wouldn't be interested even if I was female...OK deeper... Why did I let them subject me to this?... Because I wanted coke...Kami...Why did I need drugs?...To stop the pain...How has it come to this?...***Because you let it*** Mom?...***Goten, you were always such a sensitive child... But you threw all of your eggs in one basket*** What do you mean Mom? ***Honey you spent all those years pining for Trunks, and you never considered that he wasn't the one for you. You knew he might reject you but you believed eventually you could win him over... You weren't prepared to realize that maybe he wasn't interested...Goten you need to move on from the pain and live*** But mom I don't even know how to begin! It's so hard! ***I know son... But you must live***_

_

* * *

_A/N Hey! I haven't touched this story in over a year, but I got a small itch to write again... I don't know where it's heading anymore... I know it's a short chapter but im trying to get myself back into a story I wrote over a year ago so bear with me... If you have any suggestions Id be happy to read them and I might add them... I have an idea of how id like to end the tale but nothing concrete, may take time in between chapters I work 12 hour days but with patience it will get there... The ending paragraph is the thought process of a really confused almost gender dysphoric soul meditating to try and locate the source of his/her problem and receiving some help from above... PEACE and ENJOY_  
_


End file.
